As Long As You're There
by MagicPirate16
Summary: After the war Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny all need each other to be there for them and slowly begin to get the lives they've always wanted. By being together. Just some little chapters on their lives after the war. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: I love you

**As Long As Your There**

**Author's notes: Just to say that I own nothing and Harry Potter belongs J.k Rowling!**

**Chapter 1****: I love you**

Hermione's bruised and scratched arms enclosed Ron in a tight embrace, their breath mingled in the cool evening air. His head rested wearily on her chest and slowly soaked her clothing with his tears. Hermione was doing her best to comfort him. After finding him alone, staring out over the grounds of Hogwarts she had sat with him and soothed him, now she began stroking his hair as he cried silently into her chest. Hermione hadn't realising that she too was crying but watched as a solitary tear dropped from the end off her nose onto, one of Ron's ginger hairs, and sank in.

Sniffing, she planted a delicate kiss on his forehead, then cupped his face in her hands and lifted him up so they were face to face; brown eyes to blue. Ron gave her a small weak smile, as Hermione brushed her thumbs under his eyes and wiped away his tears.

"It'll be ok Ron, I promise," she reassured, though how she could feel that everything was going to be alright was something Ron could not comprehend.

She smiled, the dried blood on her cut lip cracking from the new form she was putting her mouth under.

After releasing him they both turned and gazed out over the Hogwarts grounds. It didn't resemble the grand area with its sloping lawn that they use to lie on in the afternoons of lazy summer days. The lake was murky and debris of wood from broken trees lay on top, the Quidditch pitch had been reduced to ash, all that still stood were the six golden hoops, but even they had been contoured by the heat of the blaze that the Death Eaters had set upon it. Great gashes now littered the ground from where giants clubs had dragged along the earth's surface, defacing and scaring the lawns. The only part of the grounds that resembled any of the Hogwarts from the past was the Whomping Willow, which looked no worse than it had done five years ago when Harry and Ron had flown Mr. Weasley's flying car into it.

Ron, not able to bare looking at his destroyed second home any longer hung his head and looked into his hands. Even though his life had been torn apart by the death of his brother he felt incredibly lucky to have Hermione, who he loved with all his heart. Even though she was with him, and had been for the last two hours as they just sat together he couldn't quiet understand why she would want to be with him after all the of the pain he had caused her.

"I'll understand if you want to leave me Hermione, I've been a git," he hastily added when Hermione began to shake her head, "I know I have, I left you and Harry and I'm sorry." He looked up into her eyes to make sure she knew how much he meant it. He didn't think that he'd truly survive if she left him and with that the pleading words tumbled out like a waterfall from his mouth onto her awaiting ears, "But I'll do what ever it takes to make it up to you, I just I can't…I can't loose you Hermione," he looked away ashamed, how could he have hurt her so many times? Tears now streamed freely down her face, ones she had been trying to hide from Ron in an effort to reassure him.

Hermione let out a deep breath and made eye contact with Ron

"The only way I'm leaving Ron is if you tell me to go," her voice was strangled through her tears "I never want to leave, I'm not leaving now, not ever. I…I lo-"

"I love you Hermione."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. He loved her, after all they'd been through she couldn't believe that love still existed, but he did and she him.

"I love you too Ron."

Ron stood up and bent and kissed Hermione lightly on the lips before wiping away the tears from her eyes. "I'll never ask you to leave." he said smiling and pulling her up from the floor to stand with him. Hermione held onto his hand tightly as they walked together up the lawn to Hogwarts, to breathe back in the aftermath of war.


	2. Chapter 2: Shattered

**Chapter 2****: Shattered**

Ginny stood in a small corner of the Entrance Hall and sobbed. Her heart couldn't hold the grief she was feeling, and she felt shattered, as if in a million pieces. She hugged herself tightly around her middle, trying to hold herself together, needing the feel of arms around here even if they were her own. Tears streamed down her face and her legs gave way to the extra weight of grief that rested on her shoulders. She sank down onto the rubble and tried to compose herself by taking a few, deep, shaking breaths. The bounding in her head began to subside, and her heart rate lower as she drew in as much air as she could through her dry cracked lips.

She could still hear George's racking sobs from inside the Great Hall. Her Mum, Dad and George all where knelt by Fred's body. Other families too were kneeling by their dead; some bodies had none.

She had left, running out of the Great Hall as the heart ache that had threatened to overwhelm her made an unwelcome appearance. Molly had made an attempt to stand and follow her youngest child but her grief too weighed her down and she knew there was nothing she could do. For not even her family could comfort Ginny now.

There combined grief had made her run. Georges tears, her mothers pale, frail form and her Dad's actions of silent tears and stroking Fred flaming red hair. For the hole of the Weasley's were crushed as one of there greatest sources of laughter and happy memories had fallen at the hands of the Death Eaters.

Images of Fred now flashed across Ginny's eyes as she sat on the hard rubble listening to the sound of many moaning families inside the Great Hall were the dead laid. Memories of her brother looking out for her at the Quidditch World Cup, the twins schemes in there seventh year to over through Umbridge, their firework display and escape on broomsticks. Ginny managed a weak smile as she remembered Fred trying to pull her into a scheme he had created when they were younger to scare Ron, which had resulted (without her involvement) in Ron's ridiculous fear of spiders.

Not many people passed her as she sat amongst the rubble remising for some had already gone home, some where resting in the four common rooms and others roamed around the grounds not knowing what to do with themselves.

She looked up though as the cracked and burnt doors that lead to the grounds opened, and she watched as Ron and Hermione entered.

They too looked like they had been crying for their eyes were red and their (Ron's in particular) faces were blotchy. Although they too held the battle scars from the war, both looked content in each others company and Ginny noticed that their hands were tightly clasped together.

Ron looked dazed; no doubt thoughts of his brother were on a continuous loop in his brain too. Ginny watched as her brothers head pricked up at the sounds of sobs from the Great Hall, and from the tears that brimmed once again in his eyes she knew he knew that the loudest howls of grief belonged to George.

Hermione too understood the new bout of tears that filled Ron's eyes and Ginny say her hand squeeze tighter on Ron's in a comforting manner.

Ron led her on up to the Grand staircase were they turned and made their way no doubt up to Gryffindor common room for some rest.

They hadn't seen her, but she preferred it that way for her now semi controlled emotions would have cracked if her brother had even looked her, because his grief was hers.

Ginny imagined how Fred would have reacted to Ron and Hermione finally becoming a couple. There would have been sarcastic exasperation of "Finally" and "What took you so long?" followed by the twins plotting ways to embarrass the pair. Most likely by them appearing out of nowhere to make a sweet moment awkward or embarrassing them in front of the entire Weasley's, most properly around the dinner table. But none of that would happen now. Tears once again began to fall down Ginny's face and this time she made no attempt to stop them.

She was well aware of what a wreck she looked like, with tears streaming down her face, sat in a rubble filled corner hugging herself tightly, but she didn't care, for she _was_ a wreck. Weren't you aloud to be when your brother had just died?

Although her family had done there best to try and console her, Ginny knew that there was only one person who could really tell her that everything would be alright and that she'd believe. Though she didn't know how war will have changed them, if he still loved her, if he still knew how too love after all the pain he had seen, thought she knew that she definitely still loved Harry.

War had brought Ron and Hermione together but it had drawn her and Harry apart. All that she knew was that she was lost in a world of emotions, and it felt like he was the only one that could bring her back together again.

So the tears thundered down her face, for what good would it do her to hide them.

And she didn't know that everything would be fine again, for he hadn't told her. All she knew for sure was that she was shattered, and she hadn't even started to pick up the pieces.


	3. Chapter 3: Invisible

**Chapter 3: Invisible**

**Authors notes: Sorry for taking awhile to upload but her it is. I hope you like it. I don't own Harry Potter, or anything to do with it. Just love to write about it! **

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, had been sat at the bottom of the stairs leading to the Gryffindor dormitories for over an hour, just staring out over the common room. Sleep had been impossible. With his head bounding with grief, relief and a whorl of colours and scenes, not even fitful sleep had encompassed him, even though his body was screaming with fatigue.

The common room was dark and only a little light made its way into the room through the shattered window. A burn mark was splattered on the wall opposite from the window, the break having been made by a miss fired spell. The notice board had been overturned and even though Harry had not dared look at the notices upon it he knew that they would not be about Quidditch matches or Hogsmeade visits. The tapestries that had once hung grandly on the walls held the marks of war themselves, with dust covering the fabric and small holes and tares littered the intricately woven patterns.

The castle was eerily quiet. Although he knew that the remaining people where either in the Great Hall or in their common rooms the silence made him paranoid and it was with relief that he watched Ron and Hermione enter the Gryffindor common room via the portrait hole.

They walked over to the sofa in front of the fire place in silence, but from there faces Harry could tell that they had been crying. Tears shone in Ron's eyes and he felt a pang of guilt for the death of Fred Weasley. "If I had been there Fred could still be alive, if I hadn't created this war a lot of people would still be alive." These thoughts swam through Harry's mind tearing at him each time that he thought theses things. He felt the familiar lump rise in his throat and it took all the energy he had to keep him from crying out, he wasn't ready yet to face either of his best friends even though they would need him as much as he needed them, and so he remained silent under his fathers invisibility cloak, lost to the rest of the world.

Hermione took out her wand and lit a fire in the grate then slowly sank down into the dusty setae. As she went she took hold of Ron's bruised hand and pulled him on to the cushion beside her where she tucked his head under her chin and held him as he grieved for the loss of his brother. Harry watched as Hermione did her best to conceal the tears that chocked her voice and he listened as she whispered reassurance into Ron's ear.

"It'll be alright Ron, you'll be fine, we'll be fine," she took a deep shaky breath because even she knew that it would be a very long time before any of them where fine again. Unable to carry on she simply kissed the top of his head and let Ron, who had noticed her silently crying, take his turn in comforting her by placing her small head on his shoulder and holding her, in a grip that suggested that he would never let her go, and from what Harry knew of Ron and Hermione they would never let each other go.

A sudden movement from the portrait hole stirred them all and Harry stood up as quickly as he could, tripping down the stairs and landing near the couch with a thud. He looked over at Ron and Hermione to see whether they had noticed him. Hermione was stood to and staring at a space about a metre from where he had landed, and Harry just hoped that she wasn't in the best of minds to add up her knowledge of the cloak and the sudden noise.

Ron, still sat down, was focussed on the person who had entered through the portrait hole, having not noticed Harry. Ginny stood looking at Ron from her position just inside the common room. She looked lost, and surveyed the room as if she had never seen it before. Her eyes where bloodshot from the dust that hung in the air and by the clean tracks that ran down her face Harry knew that she had been crying as well. Her clothes where worn, a small gash on her sleeve showed the curse that she had narrowly missed. Her copper hair was messy and tumbled down around her face randomly. A cut on her cheek was red and swollen, the blood having tried around it a couple of hours ago. As she stepped into the light of the fire Harry saw the bruises that had begun to bloom on her forearms and face, yet she was still the same Ginny that he loved and right now all that he wanted to do was reach out and hold her as Ron and Hermione held each other.

Through dried and cracked lips Ginny chocked out a few words that where almost inaudible to Harry who hadn't stirred from his place on his floor, wary that if he moved he would confirm Hermione's suspicions.

"Is he ok?" Ginny's voice was barely a whisper and cracked on the last word and Harry felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Ginny, grief stricken and in pain herself could only think of others and Harry felt sick as by the expression on Ron's face he knew that it was him Harry that she was talking about.

"Gin, the guy's just defeated He-who-mu- Voldemort. I think you know the answer to that one." Ron stared at his sister with astonishment. She was taking Fred's death hard, he could tell. The usual confidence and brave exterior had been scrapped off and he could see that all was left of his little sister was raw emotion.

Ginny stared at him wordlessly her lips slightly parted on the verge of saying something but no words summing up what she wanted to say.

"No, Ginny, no I don't think he is. I don't think any of us are." His voice was sharp even though he knew what Ginny was going through but the frustration of being told that everything was 'fine' or being asked if he was 'fine' had finally got to him. Hermione made to scold Ron for his tone but was stopped as out of the corner of her eye she saw a lone shoe make to stand up and then suddenly vanish from view. She whipped her head around to see if Harry would emerge out of his cloak and comfort Ginny like he needed to, but after a couple of minutes and no appearance Hermione gave the space which she assumed was Harry a hard stare and then turned back to Ginny.

Hermione knew about him now, Harry knew that glare aimed a thirty centimetres away from him was definitely for him. He couldn't have stopped himself from. Seeing Ginny so upset and Ron's harsh tone had made him forget that he was invisible for a second. A pregnant pause filled the room and it was Ginny who broke it.

"Um, Bill and Fleur are just being checked over by Madam Pomfrey and Percy's with Dad and …" She trailed off but everyone in the room knew who she meant to say even if her emotions wouldn't let her. Through shaky breath though she continued "and Mum's with George there having a walk around the grounds for a bit, they where both falling apart." She lowered her head in attempt to hide her tears and Hermione stood up and hugged her trying to be as much of a comfort as she could.

Finally Ginny sniffed and looked up at Hermione, "Thanks Hermione,"

"Gin?" Ron looked at his sister from the couch a look of grief in his own eyes too, "Sorry." From the small smile that he received off Ginny for his apology Harry knew that Ginny Weasley was the most amazing girl he had ever meant, even in a time like this not wanting to hurt others.

"Ginny, he needs you as much as you need him, I know he does." Hermione looked at Ron for encouragement "He was always looking at the Marauders map to see if you where ok when we where away. He thought we didn't notice but, it's Harry, he's not the best at hiding his feelings." Hermione smiled at Ginny and though it embarrassed him intensely that Hermione knew, Harry had to agree with her that everything she said was true.

"Um, yeah Ginny I guess Harry still needs you too." Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's pitiful attempt and looked at Harry with a pleading expression.

"Go sleep Ginny you'll feel a little better after it, I promise." Gently Hermione patted Ginny's back which made her start to walk to the dormitory stairs.

Harry made a quick scramble out of the way to avoid being noticed by Ginny and watched her go; her shoulders slumped, up the Gryffindor stairs to the girl's dormitory.

Ron and Hermione sat together by the fire for awhile longer and Harry made a seat on the floor where he had tumbled. For a moment, the three of them sitting together felt like old times and a wave of peace washed over him.

After another hour had struck on the cracked clock Hermione and Ron made after Ginny up to bed. Hermione held back and let Ron go on though.

"Harry James Potter, I think you know where you should be right now, and it is not sat down here." She paused looking around the room for the spot she thought was Harry "Don't be a coward, I didn't expect the Boy-Who-Lived to be scared of Ginny Weasley, especially when she obviously loves you as much as you love her." And with that she followed Ron up the stairs, turning once to look once at the common room where Harry stood in plain view his invisibility cloak on the floor. She smiled at him once before finally making her way up the stairs.

Harry smiled back and thought again how much of an extraordinary person Hermione Granger was. She was never wrong, and she wasn't this time either.


	4. Chapter 4: Heroes

**Chapter 4: Heroes**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything just love to write about it.**

Sure Hermione had been right, he should have gone and seen Ginny, but four days past and still Harry Potter remained a coward towards the subject of Miss. Weasley. Such a coward in fact that it would have made Godric Gryffindor quake in his boots. Why he couldn't just go and talk to Ginny after all they had been through was beyond him, but he couldn't and so yet again he found himself awake in the early hours of the morning.

Instead of staying in the common room Harry found himself wandering down to the Great Hall. The large wooden doors were burnt and splintered and it was with great effort from his physically exhausted body that Harry managed to push the door ajar and slide inside.

The Hall was empty. The fallen having been moved to the Hospital Wing only two days ago to accommodate their mourning families more comfortably, not that it would make much difference to their grief. The sick had either been transferred to St. Mungos or been flown home with family to tend and care for them. Harry took in the dank emptiness that the war had left inside the Hall. Although the moon light gingerly shone through the cracks and holes in the walls little light actually managed to effect the visibility in the room due to the thick mist of dust and essence of magic that hung heavily in the air. Even so Harry was able to make out the large piles of rumble that lay haphazardly scattered across the floor, large chunks of the wall having been caved inwards from the pressure of curses it had been subjected to. The magical ceiling no longer mimicked the sky above and for the first time Harry saw the Halls wooden rafters above, dark and deeply set into the remaining stone. It disturbed Harry as to how quiet Hogwarts had become after the chaos of war. With few people still inhabiting the castle even the day was as hushed as the night. Harry grew anxious as he stood alone, finding no peace from the silence and solitude.

His caution was soon confirmed as even before the silence was broken Harry became that he was being watched. On reflex he reached into his pocket looking for his wand. With frustration he felt only the cotton material of his jeans and remembered with fear that his wand was on the table next to his bed in the Gryffindor Tower. Although the castle had been secured and the Dark Lord had been killed Harry felt his heart begin to race with anxiety and adrenaline, his mouth became dry. Slowly Harry drew breath, inhaling more dust than oxygen and had to quickly stifle a cough not wanting to be the first to make a sudden movement. Before he could turn around all worry was washed away as a familiar spoke from within the shadows.

"Are you done being the hero yet?" Ginny's voice barely reached his ears, the sound being engulfed by the heavy atmosphere, yet what did warmed him and he felt a wave of relief as the fear subsided and he became soothed by her presence. All fears of talking to her disaprated and he turned to see her leaning nervously against the oak doors.

She looked as exhausted as he felt. Her copper hair was slung high in a ponytail, no longer helping to hide the fatigue that feel on her face. Although days had past the cut on her cheek was still swollen and angry and now that the dust had been washed away from her face Harry could see the full extent of the bruises on her. Harry saw a small smile play on her lips and with hope he wondered if she was beginning to heal inside.

"Ready to retire? Live an ordinary wizard's life? Come back to us all?" her last question caught a pleading tone as it escaped her lips. All the time she didn't move when speaking to him, her eyes locked on his, pulling him towards her where he wanted to be.

Harry walked slowly towards her and closed the gap between them. After he covered the distance over the grimy floor she took a step towards him so that there toes where touching and took his left hand in hers.

At her delicate touch he smiled, his own happiness at properly seeing her again pulsed through there interlocked hands and through her body breaking upon her face with a smile that even reached her eyes.

"Don't ever leave again Harry unless you are the only hero left on this earth and no one else can save us. In which case make sure you take me with you." Tears trickled down her face and embarrassed she laughed through her temperamental emotions. Carefully, so as not to hurt the scratch on her face Harry wiped away the tear with his free hand and then subtly placed it on her waist. Her body tingled in response to his touch and she moved in closer wanting to be in his embrace and placed her head on his chest.

"I'm not a hero Gin." He replied "The real heroes are those who are not with us." Ginny lifted her head and nodded in agreement, her brown eyes glistened with tears again.

"Yes, they are." She took in a shaky breath and his arms circled around her in comfort. "But if you're not a hero Harry then you're definitely special."

"Everyone's special Ginny. I'd rather be normal." He chuckled into her hair.

Ginny sighed in mock irritation, "Then you, I and the rest of the world will be especially normal if that suits you Harry Potter." She leaned back playfully from him and took in his expression.

"Sounds perfect Gin." Smiling Harry leant forward and kissed her softly on the lips. She responded to him by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. What was merely seconds felt like hours and they both enjoyed the feeling of each knowing that together was where they truly belonged.

A ginger hero looked down from his place in the sky and laughed with happiness for his little sister. Content with the way things had turned out for his family the hero nestled himself deep with the hearts of all the Weasley's knowing that he would never be forgotten. His presence made them smile again and assured his twin that he would never truly leave him, and that heroes live on forever.

**Authors Notes: Sorry it took me forever to write another chapter I have been really busy with school. Please review and I hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Burrow

**Chapter 5: The Burrow**

**Authors Notes: Ok sorry it has taken me forever to write but school is a little demanding at the moment. This isn't a romance chapter but I felt it had to be done and I promise you some Romione next chapter. **

Whether it was the fact that no loving family had lived inside its walls for months or the dishevelled appearance that it had adopted that had changed it they could not say, but The Burrow was not what it had once been.

For a moment they all stood staring at The Burrow from the safety of the pebbled path, none moving from the place they had apperated too. As they stood time seemed to stop, the wind that had been rustling the long marshy grasses died and the faint tweeting of the birds faded out to nothing. So many memories had been made in this house, so much time put into the walls to creating the home that they had always wanted with what little they had. But now cracked windows let the cold whistle through and the ivy grew uncontrollably up the side wall tangling itself among the hanging drain pipe.

Slowly George took a tender step forward hoping that his shaking legs would not give way and give his mother another thing to worry about, he had to be strong for her. For Fred. At the crunching of the pebbles beneath his soles time seemed to move again and the birds began to sing, contrasting deeply with the mood George had become and would partly remain for the rest of his life.

It took him what seemed like years to reach the door which swung loosely on its hinges and he gingerly pushed it open with the little strength he had. Behind him George heard Hermione mutter a spell to make sure that no one was inside, and when no objection came he stepped forward into his gloomy family home.

The light from his entrance beamed into the darkness of the kitchen illuminating the hanging dust particles that flittered lightly in the air. The long dinner table had gained a coating of dust and a solitary chair lay on its side having been knocked over in haste. He could not decide who had knocked over the chair but knew that the chair had fallen when the order from the Order came to move to the safe house.

He felt Ron and Hermione brush past him to enter the house and he moved to the side to let everyone in. He turned back to look at the rest of his family as they entered. His father clutched his mother's arm trying desperately to keep her upright and slowly walked her inside. Charlie followed them in and quickly picked up the chair so that his mother could sit on it. Once George knew that his mother was safe he turned his attention back to the rest of the Burrow. On the counters sat the teapot and dishes like they always did and the rug in the lounge was still charred due to its position next to the fire. Everything was the same, the only thing changed was the dust and the gloom that was oppressing the Burrow even during the day.

George was at a loss of what to do, there just seemed no way of getting back into normality. He turned and looked at the rest of his siblings, each equally pale and tired. Ginny stood with Harry her head rested on his shoulder, one of his arms tight around her. Bill and Charlie had made a seat next to their mother and Percy stared blankly into the depths of the house. Ron had now busied himself with Hermione and Fleur washing the dust off the cups and teapot to make a cup of tea for Mrs. Weasley. The table slowly filled as the chairs around were occupied by the Weasley's, Fleur, Harry and Hermione. Although there were more than usual no one had dared to sit in the space that George now stared at. He took in a deep breath, inhaling dusty air, making his mouth dry. No one would sit in Fred's chair and he wasn't going to either, even though it was the only place left. He walked into the lounge and made his way to the couch. Before he could sit however his attention was caught by the clock that loomed next to the fireplace. His stomach flipped and it took all his strength to keep him from being sick. The hands carved with the names of the family where all pointed at 'HOME', apart from one. Trembling and shaken George read the solitary hand knowing what it would say, 'FRED', and that where it was pointed now it would never move from again. Hot angry tears streamed down his face. How could he be gone? His best friend and twin lost in a single instant, a vibrant person torn so quickly from life, no time even to say goodbye. It couldn't be true.

"You're lying." He accused the clock childishly, "He's not dead." He turned and saw Charlie looking at him sympathetically "HE'S NOT!" George shouted at his brother, he didn't need his sympathy, Fred wasn't dead.

George sprinted away from the clock and took the stairs two at a time, he heard Charlie call his name but ignored it as the blood pumped around his head, making it feel thick and everything sound muffled apart from the running of blood through his veins. The tears stung his cracked lips and his chest heaved with its sudden burst of movement.

He skidded to a holt in front of his bedroom door and walked inside. Fred wasn't gone, he wasn't dead; he had to be in here. Frantically he searched around the room, scanning under the two beds and behind the boxes marked with the seal of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The trunks were empty and the drawers only held clothes. Slowly the anger dripped out of him through his tears and the aching realisation hit him making him stumble and crumble to the ground. His hand came down on the back of a picture frame and George turned it over. Inside the frame he saw himself and Fred waving back at him and pulling stupid faces outside of their shop in Diagon Alley on its opening day. The twins stood beaming both in matching stripped suits. Not bearing to look at it any longer George stretched up and returned it to the table from which it had fallen during his rampage.

He curled his knees to his face and rested his chin on then.

"Why Freddie? What am I suppose to do now?" He choked, and when no reply came, no witty remark or clever comment, George knew that it was true.

A fresh wave of sobbing broke out of him and George cried harder than ever for his brother. There was no going back to normality now, no happiness for the ending of war, no normal life. The future he had planned had been torn in half and George wondered how it was possible for anyone to live on when half of you was already dead?


	6. Chapter 6: Kings Cross

**Chapter 6: Kings Cross**

**Authors notes: **Just wanted to say thanks to everyone that has reviewed and thanks to Loony Lovegood1346 for recommending my story to a friend and for her lovely review. Thanks to everyone though for reading and I hope you enjoy it! I know it has taken me forever to update but the next chapter is in draft so hopefully you won't be waiting for as long. P.S as you know I sadly don't own any of the characters and stuff, just the scenarios.

"Ron _please _hurry up." Hermione said as she turned around sharply, to face him. Her worried tone at his time keeping made him look up at the gleaming station clock. It was nearly time, the part he'd been dreading all summer. Reluctantly Ron pushed the trolley faster so that they were side by side, not wishing in anyway to move quicker towards the moment when he would have to say goodbye to her.

Silently they worked their way through the compact crowds that littered Kings Cross Station, Ron weaving the laden trolley closer towards the barrier. Hermione looked up at his face and smiled slightly before casting her eyes to the floor. The thought that she would not see him for three months made her eyes prickle slightly. Though she was quiet capable of looking after herself she felt safe with Ron and willingly walking into Hogwarts, to face the onslaught of memories and grief alone felt like one of the worst things she would have to do. Sure it had been her decision to come back and finish her education but Hogwarts without Ron and Harry would be difficult, and leaving her source of unwavering happiness back at the Burrow would also. She smiled slightly at the amount of parchment and ink that they would use keeping in touch, because she knew that one thing she would never do, was lose Ron.

Ron cast his eyes down to look upon Hermione. Her hair fell perfectly and her face was creased in a slight smile. She was perfect. He tried to map out every inch of her in his mind, to remember her face for the upcoming months but was cut short at his need to swerve to avoid Harry who came hurtling towards them with Ginny's trolley.

"Blimey mate, watch it! You nearly knocked Crookshanks out of his basket." Ron suppressed a laugh as he saw the pug faced cat glare at him through the wicker, mutual hatred burning from his small eyes. Hermione carefully pushed Crookshanks further onto her trunk and sharply looked at Ron knowing that he would like nothing more than to see her beloved cat go flying through the air thanks to Harry.

"Where have you been Harry? Have you seen the time?" She berated and quickly marched on knowing that they would both follow.

"Gins already through Hermione, I was waiting for you two. I thought you were leaving at the same time as us, we apparated just before you." Harry looked cautiously at Ron to question the reason for their late timing.

"Hermione thought she'd forgot a book she'd already packed." Ron looked at Harry with a knowing smile and they both laughed at Hermione's unrivalled affection for the book in question

"Hogwarts a History is always essential Ronald, you both know that." Her words although sharply meant came out with a slight undertone of humour, she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

At last the trio finally reached the barrier that would lead them on to platform 9 ¾. Casually Harry walked forward and lent on the barrier sending himself, Ginny's trunk and one caged pygmy puff through onto the Hogwarts platform.

Half-heartedly Ron pushed the trolley forward but was stopped short by Hermione's light touch on his hand.

"Ron I'm sorry I have to ask but…Are you sure you won't come back?" She looked sheepishly at him, she knew the answer but she just had to make sure.

Ron took his hands off the trolley and pulled her into a tight hug, she nestled her head in the space under his neck that was just made for such a purpose. Ron comforting stroked her hair and signed "I can't 'Mione, George needs me, for the shop and…I don't think I could go back anyway." He breathed dejectedly, thinking of his deceased brother.

Hermione leant back away from him and smiled. "No I know I'm sorry, I'm just going to miss you that's all." Ron smiled too and kissed the top of her head before pulling her back into a hug.

"I'll miss you too. We'll be ok through and the time will fly by. You'll be busy studying and I'll be busy in the shop and I'll have um…"

"Auror Training?" Hermione was hopeful, she'd always believed in him, more than he ever would in himself. "You could do it you know Ron, I think you'd be great."

"Hermione I can't I have to help George and I'm not qualified." Hermione stood back from him and looked at him, how could he have so little confidence after all they had been through.

"Ronald, I want you to listen to me you're…well you're bloody brilliant and I know you want to be on that Auror course with Harry."

"Harry is Harry Hermione of course he got on that course, I can't."

"Ron you're Ronald Weasley, you're amazing and yes, you don't have N.E.W.T's but just go and ask Kingsley I'm sure he'd be happy to have you. We are all more qualified than any N.E.W.T will ever make us." Ron tried to interject but his open mouth was met with more words from Hermione. "And if you need N.E. fine I'll teach you, I'll send you everything you need and we'll get through this, I promise. Just…don't give up."

Ron stepped forward, slipped his arms around her waist and placed his forehead gently on hers.

"You're amazing you are." He said admiringly.

Hermione laughed lightly and stood on tiptoe so there lips were millimetres away, "Always the tone of surprise." she breathed before kissing him softly on the lips.

Slowly after what felt like days, yet still too short a time they pulled apart, not wanting to draw to much attention ton themselves before they slipped onto Platform 9 3/4.

Ron took one hand and placed it on the trolley and in his other grasped Hermione's. They walked towards the solid barrier and found themselves now upon the familiar station that was under a haze of steam from the scarlet engine that was awaiting them.

Ron helped Hermione take her trunk onto the carriage that Ginny had placed hers in and set up Crookshanks in the animal compartment, secretly glad that he was going.

They met up with Harry and Ginny just down the platform who where hugging furiously, not wanting to let each other go either. At there arrival Harry turned and saw his best friends who where still holding hands.

"See you soon Hermione," he said before hugging her too.

"Yeah, don't worry time will fly by." She answered with a knowing look at Ron.

Suddenly the horn of the Hogwarts express sounded loudly and each couple embraced for the last time.

"I love you Hermione." Ron whispered in her ear.

"I love you too."

Ron said bye to his sister and watched as they both finally entered the train. He stood on the platform with Harry until he could no longer see the train and smiled. Hermione was amazing, the brightest witch of her age, yet she loved him. And all self doubt washed away and was replaced by only her and the knowledge that finally Hermione Granger would be his forever.


	7. Chapter 7: Owl Post

**Chapter 5: Owl Post**

**Authors Notes: This chapter is especially for Angry Bird and The ButterBeer Maker who bothmade me feel really guilty for not updating :D School has been really crazy but soon it will die down and I won't make you wait as long. Until then though please bear with me. Anyway, hope this was worth the wait! Don't own anything, just love it and wish I had the brains to think up something as awesome as Harry Potter.**

To Ron,

Before I get started I just have to say sorry, as I know my handwriting is going to be really scruffy in this letter. I can't stop my hand shaking as I have just realised that it is only five days until I'll see you again, and this time we won't have to leave each other. I know, I know I'm the one who loves school but you, the Burrow and everyone else is definitely the better option, and always will be in any situation.

Plus my handwriting isn't being helped by the fact that I am currently under attack from one of the school owls, whose small size shouldn't have deceived me into believing that this fluffy and slightly dishevelled owl would let me attach your letter without nibbling ferociously at the edges of my jumper. The reason that you currently have this owl flying around your head as you read, and not Pig is because you completely exhausted the poor thing with your last parcel. That was parcel was bigger than him Ronald! Pig fell into my cereal out of tiredness when delivering your package at breakfast on Saturday, after skimming down the Gryffindor table and feebly knocking over more than one goblet of pumpkin juice on his way. You should know better Ron, he's only small and the combination of your letter, and Harry's one for me and the other for Ginny was too much for him!

Don't worry though, I took Pig straight to Hagrid, who loving washed the milk and cornflakes out of his feathers and set him up a nest at the end of his bed. Hagrid said he would be ok to fly again today, but it's pretty early and I felt mean on him considering the ordeal you put him through. I'll bring him home with me on the train on Friday. In the mean time I'm sure he will put a smile on Hagrids face by whizzing around his hut and annoying the life out of Fang.

I have been helping Hagrid recently in between revision and he invited us to all meet him over summer. He is dying to see you boys. Every time you two send him a letter he makes me come down and tell him everything that I know that has been going on with you too. I know he probably has said this in one of his letters but Hagrid is so proud of you becoming an Auror. So am I. I knew you could do it Ron, you really don't realise how amazing you are.

Hogwarts now looks fairly like it use to. It's taken a year but things are really starting to look up. It's still not the same though, the sloping lawns, the Whomping Willow, the Great Hall, nothing holds the same feel of magic. I don't know whether for me that is due to you two not being her or the painful memories those places hold. I think it's probably both. Hopefully the magic will still be there to welcome all the new ones in the autumn, and still cause the same wonder that it caused us three over the years (although I hope that they aren't as curious as us.)

I don't know if Ginny told you this but Ravenclaw won the Quidditch Cup. It's because we've not got our 'King' keeper anymore. I'll have to be on your team when we play Quidditch over the summer. Then we'll win. And you can catch when I undoubtly fall off.

Are you sure Molly is ok with me staying over for most of the summer? I can still go to France with my parents if it is better. They wanted a holiday to relax after the whole Australia business last year, but I'd rather stay with you.

Oh I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear that I got two more S.P.E.W members, in the form of two first years yesterday. I'm not sure they understood completely all my proposals but they're enthusiastic which is what I need.

I am so excited to see you. I've missed you so much. When I find you on that platform I don't think I'll be able to let go of you, well for a long time anyway. I've got to go now (The school owl has just started undoing all the stitches of my school bag with her peak) but I'll see you soon!

Hermione x

P.S I Love you x

Ron smiled and folded the letter again and placed it into his jean pocket. This letter had been subjected to five days of continued folding and opening as Ron read and re-read everything that Hermione had wrote. And now on it's fifth day of torture Ron placed it in his pocket for the last time, knowing that in a couple of hours he would be able to hear what Hermione had to say for real, and not through parchment and ink.

Ron slowly rose from the table and saw Charlie stumble down the stairs, his hair meshed up from sleep and an impish grin upon his face.

"You not putting that letter with the others you have kept Ron?" Charlie teased as he tried to stifle a yawn.

"I haven't kept the other letters." Ron challenged but the slow blush creeping up his face said other wise, and Ron silently cursed that particular Weasley trait for aiding his brother's torture. Charlie's smile grew as he crossed the kitchen.

"Yep, ok. So that box under your bed that I stumbled across yesterday isn't full of letters from Hermione?" Charlie laughed as he poured some cereal into his bowl and Ron wished that Pig was here to do him the honour of landing in his brother's breakfast, like he had Hermione's.

"You didn't see anything Charlie. Unless you want me to hex you." Ron contemplated a hex that would be good to use on his brother that wouldn't cause his mother to unleash her wrath on him, but came up short.

"Just because you are an Auror now does not mean you go around hexing people Ron." Charlie waved his spoon in Ron's direction, sending a small spray of milk across the kitchen. "Just remember what I do. I've got a particularly good dragon of mine back in Romania named Rusty who would love turning that box of letters to ash." Charlie laughed again and gave his brother a hug, ignoring the angry expression and protest Ron made.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I wouldn't wish the teasing that George would muster on anyone." And with that Charlie took his cereal back up the stairs to his room, where Ron was sure Charlie had hid a Dragons egg under his mattress.

For the rest of the morning Ron watched anxiously as the hours slowly ticked by. He watched as George too stumbled down the stairs and rubbed sleep from his eyes, before quickly dashing back up the stairs to get dressed as he released he would be late for work and exclaimed how Angelina would not be amused.

Molly worked furiously in the kitchen making a large lunch for everyone to sit down to after they had gone to collect Hermione and Ginny. The smell of home cooked meat pie and his mothers chocolate cake almost raised Ron from his chair but he sat and carried on staring at the clock which stubbornly refused to turn to quarter to eleven when they were due to apparate to Kings Cross.

At twenty too eleven Ron began to pace, and asked his mother again if he looked ok. Molly walked over to her son and sighed at the creases he had created in his shirt from sitting for so long.

"She is not going to care Ron if your shirt is creased. She just wants to see you. Now stop fussing." She made to go back into the kitchen, but her motherly instinct overpowered and she quickly smoothed out the creases in his shirt anyway.

With a thud Harry rolled out of the fireplace into the lounge, his Floo skills still not as professional as he would like.

"Great entrance mate." Ron grinned and pulled Harry up off the floor, before Molly embraced him in a tight hug.

Finally the clock struck quarter too eleven and without hesitation Ron pulled his mother out of the kitchen and into the lounge where they all promptly joined hands and apparated to Kings Cross.

From the alley way they had apparated to, Harry and Ron set off at a quick march to cross the road to Kings Cross. Neither friend look at the other, both slightly embarrassed at how anxious they were to see their girlfriends.

With Molly puffing behind to keep up with the boys the three quickly entered Kings Cross and inconspicuously crossed through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾.

Molly lent up against the wall and smiled at Ron and Harry who had begun to fight there way closer to the tracks so as find Hermione and Ginny first. Ron turned around searching for Molly. She waved in his direction and he came over, his face flushed.

"Are you ok?" Ron looked at his mother who was so obviously out of breath and felt slightly guilty for his fast walk.

"I'm fine Ron. Now go and find Hermione and bring her and Ginny back over her. I'll be waiting." She gave him a gently shove away and watched his pace quicken as the scarlet steam engine pull up to the platform.

Hogwarts students poured out of the carriage doors and Ron was pushed backwards by the sheer number of children that ran out to hug parents and siblings. As more people drained away he was able to find her. Her brown curls rested lazily on her shoulders as she struggled to carry her trunk and keep hold of Crookshanks basket and pigs small cage. Ron's heart leapt as she finally saw him too. Her brown eyes met his and they both watched as huge grins childishly spread across there faces. Hermione dropped her trunk and placed Crookshanks and Pig on top before she ran full pelt towards Ron.

They met each other half way and Hermione was enveloped in Ron's strong arms. Ron rested his head in her hair and sighed as he breathed in the sweet smell of Hermione. He stroked her bouncy curls and heard her muffled laugh from where she had buried her head in his shoulder. They both leant back slightly to stare into each others faces, each taking in every inch that they had longed for ever since parting at Christmas.

"Hello." Ron laughed, the greeting seeming small compared to their obvious display of affection.

"Hello." Hermione replied and placed her hand on cheek, pulling his face down to meet hers. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Hermione's arms snaked around Ron's neck and she playfully intertwined her fingers into his ginger locks. Ron's hands around her waist, they both stayed locked together until the need for air over ridded them.

Hermione blushed a little as she stared up at Ron, both not able to contain the love they had for each other on their faces.

They hugged him tightly again, content to stay like this forever. As they slowly pulled away from their warm embrace Hermione noticed a scrap of paper protruding from Ron's jean pocket. She pointed questioningly at the paper and when Ron nodded his approval she removed it from his pocket.

Slowly she unfolded the worn parchment and smiled as she realised what she held in her hand, and from her own back pocket produced her own piece of paper and handed it to Ron. Hermione saw as Ron too understood how they had both kept there letters with them as a constant reminder of the other.

"To Hermione," Ron read from the letter in his hand, "Of course you are still coming to the Burrow for the summer. I wouldn't have it any other way. I've missed you so much and can't wait to see you." He looked up from his reading and carried on talking but folded the paper away. "I love you, and don't think I will ever be able to let go of you ever again, even if it is the best thing for your education. Love from Ron."

Hermione laughed and kissed him again lightly on the lips before handing Pig to Ron and grabbing her trunk and Crookshanks.

They walked slowly towards Molly, Ron's arm draped over Hermione's shoulder and with the other he dragged the trunk that he had promptly taken off her.

Before they could reach Molly Hermione stopped Ron and turned to face him.

"I love you too. Love always Hermione." Ron laughed and pulled her in for one final kiss before they met Molly. Ron smiled to himself, and was glad that he now had the real Hermione, instead the many letters in her handwriting under his bed. As they walked hand in hand Ron laughed a little, realising that he wouldn't care if any dragon of Charlie's burnt his letters, he didn't need them. He had her, without anymore goodbyes. He had Hermione Granger.

**Authors Notes: Hope it was worth the wait. Please review. Hoped you liked this chapter too Midnight! Charlie definitely is the forgotten Weasley ;D**


	8. Chapter 8: Outstanding

**Chapter 8: Outstanding**

**Author's Notes:**** This is for Midnight who waits patiently for my chapter updates; sorry I've made you wait so long my little Marauder ;) I don't own Harry Potter just this situation x Hope you enjoy it!**

Stumbling down the stairs Ron Weasley stared at the scene before him through sleep blurred eyes. Alone at the Weasley's extended table Hermione Granger sat gazing intently at the steaming mug of tea that she grasped tightly in her slender hands. Her hair had been messily tied back in a bun, the elastic hair bobble straining against the curls that resisted conformity. A few stray waves hung from her bent head, bouncing dangerously close to the surface of Hermione's drink. Before preceding any further Ron kicked the end of his pyjama bottoms out from under his feet in order to prevent himself from tripping further into Hermione's calm morning. Externally anyone other than Ron would believe that at this moment, Hermione Ganger was as calm as she could ever be. Her focus being else were this woman seemed perfectly content at contemplating the warmth of the mug she held, yet Ronald new his girlfriend too well to believe any of the calm Hermione was trying to portray. On the inside, Ron knew that Hermione was nervous.

Hermione did not look up from her tea until Ron stood right next to her. Smiling weakly at her boyfriend Hermione received the kiss Ron placed lightly on her lips with a flutter of excitement within her stomach. Pulling back Ron ran a hand through his hair and ruffled his ginger mane away from his eyes. A slight breeze rippled through the kitchen and he noticed how every available window had been thrown wide open. He looked questionably at Hermione and pointed at the windows.

Ron's enquiry seemed to cause a crack to break through Hermione's act and she stood up suddenly and began to pace the room.

"I just opened them so that the owls could get a clear path." Hermione explained, as if it was the most obvious answer. Unfortunately the sigh that escaped Ron's lips was audible to Hermione and she snapped around from her pacing to face him, frustration bubbling to the surface.

"Ron, this is really important! It needs to be right. If it isn't then all sort of things could happen!" Hermione carried on pacing and started to fiddle with her hair as a distraction. "I've worked so hard, trying to focus and just get it done but…" Hermione's vent became a rant to herself and after a while Ron knew she was no longer focussing her nervous frustration on him and quietly made him and Hermione some toast for breakfast.

When Ron had thickly buttered the toast he placed the two plates on the table and looked back at Hermione. The pacing had slowed and the mumbling now held a tone of fear that made himfeel sorry for her.

Walking over to her he wrapped his freckled arms around her waist and breathed softly into her hair. At his touch Hermione stopped her frantic mumbling and she took in a deep, shaky breath.

"Hermione Granger, you will have done absolutely fine. You have worked hard your whole life, and there is no way that you have not got everything you deserve." he said, and spun Hermione around in his arms so that she was facing him.

"Now please stop worrying," Ron lent down and gave her another quick kiss "and go and eat your breakfast." he pointed towards the toast on the table and gave her a playful shove towards it.

For a while they sat in content silence, munching as quietly as possible on toast that was slightly burnt. However their quietness was suddenly interrupted by both Harry and Ginny careering down the stairs whilst chattering noisily to each other. Unlike Hermione, Ginny held no hint of fear in the tone of her voice and her image was of confidence. No nerves where visible within Ginny and Ron knowing his sister well, knew that there was none being masked either.

"Morning." Ginny chimed cheerfully to them, before walking out of the kitchen and disappearing into the living room.

"Morning Gin." Ron replied after her disappearing form.

Harry too seeing Hermione's nerves took a seat next to her and put a comforting arm around her. "You'll be alright Hermione." Harry said and gave her a brotherly hug before getting up and looked at the two plates of toast on the table.

"Well, that charming not making your best friend any toast." Harry joked playfully, trying his best to diffuse Hermione's tension. A small smile broke on Hermione's face and satisfied with his efforts Harry started to make himself some breakfast.

Before Harry could make anything worthy of eating Ginny suddenly returned from the living room and chucked his Firebolt at him. Catching it clumsily Harry also noticed that she carried her own broom. From the glint in her eyes he knew that today breakfast had been beaten by Quidditch.

"Let's go Harry." She smiled before mounting her broom and hovering above the kitchen floor. Ginny's face was full of mischief as she thought about what her mother would say if she saw her flying in the house. Ron stared at his sister in astonishment. He saw a flicker of Fred in her manner; the confidence and trouble making air made him think back to the days that the twins had over thrown Umbridge. Ron couldn't deny it, she had learnt from the best.

The disappointment of missing breakfast was only briefly felt by Harry as he quickly mounted his broom and joined Ginny in hovering in the air, warily looking around for any signs of Molly approaching.

"Ginny, the owls will be arriving any minute now. You can't go." Hermione held a confused tone in her voice. How could Ginny not be worried about her N.E.W.T results? No nerves, and the stomach to be able to fly on a broom this early in the morning, Hermione wondered sometimes how she was able to do it.

Lying casually forward on her broom Ginny looked at Hermione. Although everyone thought otherwise inside Ginny was nervous, yet didn't want to cause any worry. She had worked hard, yet unlike Hermione it didn't all come easy. Hermione had nothing to worry about, with her brains she could have passed almost without studying altogether. Sometimes Ginny wondered how she was able to do it.

"I can't change what's in that envelope Hermione, whether I read it after flying around or before. It's still going to be the same." Ginny said matter of factly. "When I see the owl fly through I'll come back. I'll open the letter and see whether I'll be able to sell myself as a clever or dumb Chaser to the Harpies. If it's the latter, then I should probably be practicing flying than opening envelopes." She finished and calmly surveyed the room.

Ginny smiled impishly and took a spin around the room before going into a swoop dive and snatching a piece of toast out of Ron's hand. Ron let out a disgruntled cry as Ginny, who avoided his swipes with lightning agility, took a huge bite out of the toast.

"It's 'bit burnt Ron." Ginny teased childishly through a mouthful of crust, before giving them a small salute and flying out of the kitchen window, along with the remainder of Ron's breakfast.

Harry looked around sheepishly at the scene that his girlfriend had left in her wake. "I guess I'll see you later then." Harry responded before following suit and too flying out the window with a "Good Luck Hermione!" as his parting words.

For a minute they both sat in stunned silence at the abruptness at which there calm morning had been shattered. Finally Hermione let out a small laugh which grew and infected Ron. For a couple blissful minutes Hermione totally forgot all the apprehension she had ever felt this morning and completely enjoyed being with her boyfriend. When Hermione's sides began to hurt from laughing she took a couple of steady breaths and wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes.

With her vision no longer blurred by tears Hermione now noticed the speckled owl that was perched patiently on the window sill; two envelopes at its feet.

When Ron finally recovered he too noticed the owl, and along with it, Hermione's grave expression. No movement was made by Hermione to retrieve the envelopes. Consequently Ron rose from his chair and approached the owl. He took the two letters, gave the owl an affectionate pat and a knut before presenting the envelope addressed to Hermione in front of her.

Suddenly she came around and took the envelope out of Ron's hands with a faint "Thank you." The hoots of the exiting owl caused the panicked pacing to return to Hermione. The longer she held the thick parchment in her hands the more frantic she became and finally Ron was forced to take it from her.

Grabbing her by the shoulders Ron stopped the stressed walk Hermione had undertaken. Looking straight at her Ron began to calm her down by rubbing soothing circles into her shoulders with his thumbs.

Eventually Hermione's breathing began to slow and she smiled again.

"Sorry." She said her head bent in embarrassment at her sudden stressful outburst.

"It's fine. You have no reason to fear what is in this envelope; I will love you either way." Ron offered as comfort, hoping that it gave her some reassurance.

"Do you want me to open it for you?" Ron asked noticing her still shaking hands. Hermione gave a silent nod and watched as Ron broke the wax seal and pulled out the parchment within. The back was blank, only Ron could see the results that the envelope held. Anxiously she waited for a change in his expression to signal whether she should read it or not. For seconds Ron's face was impassive, his eyes darting across the page reading the inked words.

When he finished reading he looked down at her, "Hermione Granger," he said flatly "you are…" Ron paused dramatically, teasing her. When two seconds passed and Ron didn't continue Hermione grew impatient and unable to stand the suspense any longer, snatched the envelope out of his hands.

As she just bent her head to begin to read the contents of the letter Ron quickly ducked his head and kissed her full on the lips. Teasing her further Ron prolonged the kiss and pulled away from her slowly. Then he whispered gently everything she was in her ear, "Outstanding."

**AN:**** Good luck to all those receiving exam results this summer! I'm sure you will be Outstanding ;) MP16 x**


End file.
